Broma sucia
by nalu1234
Summary: Natsu y Happy le gastan una broma a Lucy iriendo sin querer sus sentimientos. Ahora Lucy ignora a natsu, no le habla y finje que no esta. Pese a esto Natsu la amma con toda su alma. Podra Natsu hacer que Lucy lo perdone? - Lucy... no... porfavor... - Ya no somos ni compañeros ni amigos ni nada! - Happy, que he echo?
1. Chapter 1

Era una mañana normal en Fairy tail, todos peleaban, reían, discutían, bebían... lo que se dice un dia normal en este peculiar gremio, pero en una esquina de Fairy tail, sentados en una mesa estaban Natsu y Happy planeando hacerle una broma a Lucy. Llevaban haciendole muchas bromas en la semana, les parecia divertido y gracioso, pero habia un problema, a Natsu se le habia subido la diversion a la cabeza.

_- Natsu no crees que es demasiado?_ preguntó Happy no muy convencido del plan.

_- Happy eso es lo divertido, Lucy no se enfadara, como mucho solo nos ganaremos algunos chichones como siempre y ya esta._ dijo Natsu riendo.

_- Y lo dices como si nada._ dijo suspirando Happy. _Estás seguro que no se enfadara?_ Preguntó no muy convencido el gato.

_- No, es solo para reirnos un rato, además hoy es el dia de los inocentes, hoy será la última broma. _Dijo sonriendo Natsu convenciendo a Happy.

_- Aye!_

Ambos chicos salieron corriendo ( bueno uno de ellos volando) del gremio. Ambos, sobre todo Natsu, no sabian que esa "bromita" la lamentarian durante el resto de sus vidas.

* * *

Media hora mas tarde...

**Lucy pov:**

_- mmmm que buen baño!_ Dije saliendo del cuarto de baño con solo una tovalla tapando mi cuerpo.

Ultimamente Natsu y Happy me han gastado muchas bromas, supongo que era por lo del dia de los inocentes, bueno tampoco me enojo tanto, siendo ellos no me esperaba menos, pero bueno espero que hoy ya paren.

Empezé a cambiarme, me puse mi conjunto habitual, desde que murió mi padre me he sentido muy triste, pero Natsu, happy y los demás siempre han estado animandome y no me siento nada sola asin que ya estoy mucho mejor.

Al terminar de canviarme entró Happy volando por la ventana, se le veía muy nervioso y asustado pero no me alteré, seguro que era otra broma.

_- Que pasa happy?_ Dije yo de lo mas tranquila_ Y natsu?_

_- Lucy no hay tiempo! a Natsu le pas algo!_ Dijo Happy agarrando a Lucy de su brazo y agitandolo.

_- Si seguro, y ahora cuando salga por la puerta corriendo me caera un cubo lleno de cucarachas encima no? o alomejor tropiezare con un platano y caere al lago no?_ Dijo Lucy apartando a Happy.

_- Lucy porfavor! tienes que creerme! de repente Natsu empezó a escupir sangre! y poco despues cayó al suelo gimiendo de dolor!_ dijo Happy empezando a llorar sorprendiendome, Happy nunca llora si no es por algo.

_- Happy es una broma no?_ Dije un poco nerviosa pero Happy siguiendo llorando negó con la cabeza.

_- Me dijo que viniera a buscarte, le dije que deberia ir a avisar a los demás pero me dijo que queria decirte algo_ Dijo Happy abrazando mi pecho y llorando mucho.

Me puse muy nerviosa y sentí mucho miedo, podria ser una broma, pero happy no lloraria de esta forma si fuera mentira, y tampoco me harian una mentira tan sucia como esta.

_- Happy rápido! max speed!_ Dije apartando al gato, el asintió y me agarró con su cola.

volamos a gran velocidad por todo Magnolia, durante el trayecto recordé todos los momentos vividos con Natsu, noté como mis ojos se humedecian, esto no era una broma, Natsu y Happy no bromearian conmigo con un tema tan serio.

Cuando porfin llegamos a casa de Natsu y Happy entré muy rápidamente y ví a Natsu en el suelo gimiendo de dolor mientras escupía sangre.

_- Natsu!_ Grité empezando a llorar y corriendo para ayudarlo.

_- Luce._ dijo Natsu en un debil susurro cuando lo recosté sobre mis piernas.

_- Natsu! que te pasa!? que es toda esta sangre?!_ Dije empezando a llorar. Me parecio ver en un momento que el rostro de Natsu cambiava de dolor a tristeza y arrepentimiento? pero creo que fue cosa mia.

_- No, no lo se, de repente noté un fuerte dolor en mi pecho y me costaba respirar, y de la nada empezé a escupir sangre._ Dijo Natsu gimiendo.

_- Happy ve a por Wendy!_ le dije sin pensarmelo dos vezes al Gato que lloraba.

- Aye! dijo Happy saliendo volando por la ventana.

**Normal pov:**

Natsu gemiá de dolor y notaba que no aguantaba mas.

_- Lucy, porfavor, no llores, me haras esto mas dificil. _dijo Natsu escupiendo mas sangre.

_- No hables! _Dijo Lucy llorando en su pecho.

_- Quiero decirte algo Lucy_ dijo Natsu acariciandole el pelo.

Lucy levanto un poco el rostro de su pecho sin dejar de llorar.

_- Tu, para mi eres-_ Empezó a decir Natsu pero de repente su respiracion se detuvo y se desplomo en el sulo.

_- eres._ Dijo luchando por hablar.

_- Natsu porfavor!_ Gritó Lucy llorando y abrazandolo _No me dejes! te lo suplico!_

_- Para mi eres... _volvió a decir Natsu.

_- Inocente!_! Dijo De repente Natsu riendo sorprendiendo a Lucy.

_- jajajja, deverias haberte visto a cara Lucy jajaja._ Rió Natsu mientras sostenia su estomago ahogandose en las risas.

_- No me dejes Natsuuu porfavooor jajaja._ Dijo Happy riendo y imitando a Lucy mientras entraba por la ventana volando y se unía con Natsu en sus risas.

Lucy veía horrorizada la escena, no podia creerse lo que veía, sus ojos estaban bien abiertos ( ya no lloraba) mientras Natsu y Happy seguian riendo ( Natsu ya de pie) .

_- jaja, venga Lucy no importa, volvamos al gremi- ?! _

* * *

Happy miraba asustado y sorprendido la escena, Lucy habia abofeteado a Natsu, no lo golpeaba, ni gritaba como en las otras bromas, solo lo abofeteó, muy fuerte.

Natsu se tocó la mejilla confundido y sorprendido miró a Lucy para replicar pero lo que vió lo dejó petrificado.

_Lagrimas_

Lucy lloraba, mientras veía a Natsu con un rostro lleno de dolor y rabia. En ese momento tanto Natsu como Happy abrieron mucho los ojos dándose cuenta de el gran error que habian cometido.

_- Lucy yo... _dijo Natsu nervioso pero Lucy empezó a hablar.

_- Mi madre murió cuando era muy pequeña, mi padre murió hace un mes y aun no ha pasado ni dos semanas desde que Michell ( no se muy bien como se escribe) me dejó. _dijo Lucy sin parar de llorar.

Natsu mucho mas los ojos.

_- Confiaba en ti, eras mi mejor amigo, el que se suponia que me animaria y me apollaria no?_ Dijo Lucy. _Enconces porque me haces esto?_

Natsu no podia hablar sentia un gran dolor en su pecho, y le temblaba todo el cuerpo, sus palabras se repetian en su cabeza.

_- Mi madre murió, mi padre murió, Michell me dejó._

_- confiaba en ti._

_- **Eras** mi mejor amigo. _

Eras mi mejor amigo? Porque dijo eras?

_- Lucy, porque has dicho, eras? _dijo natsu lentamente consiguiendo hablar a duras penas.

Lucy lo miró furiosamente._ - Un amigo de verdad no juega con los sentimientos de la otra persona de esta forma ! _Gritó Lucy.

Natsu se tocó el pecho, el dolor aumentó con esa última frase. Happy lloraba, ahora de verdad, mientras se tapaba lo boca con sus patitas.

Lucy miró a Happy de la misma forma asustandolo.

_- Que, ahora no reimos Happy?_ Dijo ironicamente. _Ahora no te burlas de mi?_

Happy negó con la cabeza llorando, no tenian perdón. Lucy volvió a mirar a Natsu intensamente. Natsu tenia la mirada baja.

_- Happy se ha pasado, pero lo tuyo no tiene perdón, Natsu, se acabó._ dijo Lucy sorpendiendo a Natsu.

Natsu levantó la cabeza rápidamente mientras sus ojos se humdecian. Se acabo? como que se acabó? se preguntaba Natsu, aunque sabia a lo que se referia pero no queria creerselo ni pensarlo.

_- Ya no somos ni compañeros ni amigos ni nada._ Dijo Lucy mirando al suelo.

_- Lucy... no... porfavor... _Dijo Natsu apenas en un susurro mientras empezaba a llorar._ te lo ruego, no digas eso. _Dijo Natsu intentando agarrarle la mano, pero Lucy se la abofeteó rápidamente.

_- No me toques!_ Gritó llorando Lucy otra vez._ No vuelvas a hablarme, no vuelvas a mi apartamento ni nada! a partir de ahora tu y yo solo somos compañeros de hermandad! conocidos y nada mas! _

Natsu sintió muchas punzadas en el corazon impidiendole respirar, moverse, hablar... solo podia mirar fijamente a Lucy, la chica a la que amaba con toda su alma y corazón, mientras ella lloraba, por su culpa.

Lucy salió corriendo de la casa de Natsu dejando petrificados a ambos.

Pasaron cinco minutos hasta que Natsu volvió en sí, calló de rodillas mientras lloraba y apretaba con fuerza sus dientes, sus uñas rascaban el suelo.

_- Happy, que he echo?_ Dijo con voz ronca, Happy solo pudo mirarle con pena, Happy se sentia muy mal pero sabia que esas palabras le habian dolido mucho mas a su compañero, al fin y al cabo estaba enamorado, de ella.

_- Que he echo?!_ Rugió Natsu levantando la cabeza y gritando mientras las lagrimas caían por su rostro.

* * *

**Interesante eee :) yo hasta he llorado :( se me ocurrió la idea de esta historia de la forma mas estupida posible:**

**Jugando al juego de one piece con las 3DS en el comedor mientras veía los simpson por la tele y me vevía un cacaolat XD**

**si esta historia tiene exito la hare larga, si no durar capitulos, dejen sus reiews ;)**

**PD: la sangre que escupia Natsu era salsa de tomate, no me pregunteis como lo ha echo para escupirla, tened imaginacion ;)**


	2. Chapter 2

Pasaron tres dias desde lo sucedido con Natsu y Lucy, desde entonces Natsu no ha vuelto al gremio, solo va para comer, y cuando va no habla con nadie, ni pelea ni discute ni nada, parece un alma en pena. Happy ha intentado animarle pero nada funciona, también ha ido a visitar a Lucy pero para su sorpresa ella cerró la ventana por dentro impidiendole entrar y tampoco puede pasar a través de la puerta. Por otra parte Lucy tampoco ha vuelto al gremio, casi no ha salido de su casa. Todos los demás están muy preocupados pero el que pareze estar peor es Natsu.

Gray, Erza, Mirajanee, Wendy, Charle, Levy, Gajeel y Juvia se acaban de reunir para hablar de lo sucedido.

_- Muy bien, todos sabemos que algo ha pasado con esos tres. Natsu casi nunca viene y cuando viene no habla con nadie, solo pide lo que quiere comer, come, paga y se va. Happy tampoco es muy distinto, solo va con natsu y apenas habla con los demás. Y Lucy no ha vuelto a Fairy tail desde estos ultimos 3 dias._ Dijo Erza resumiendo los hechos._ Alguien tiene alguna idea de lo que les sucede?_

_- No, pero para que Natsu este asin tiene que haber sido algo serio. Estuve llamandolo idiota, cebrebro de llama, flamita asqueroso y afeminado y solo me respondió diciendo que si, que lo era y ignorandome. _Dijo Gray recordando el momento.

_- Si, cuando yo lo amenaze con asesinarlo si no me decia la verdad solo me dijo, hazlo porfavor. _dijo Erza haciendo memoria.

_- Happy tampoco me lo dijo, solo me sonrio tristemente y se fue._ Dijo Charle uniendose a la conversación.

_- Será una pelea de enamorados._ Dijo riendo Gajeel ganandose un golpe de Levy.

_- Yo fui a visitar a Lu-chan pero ella me dijo que queria estar un tiempo sola. _Dijo Levy preocupada.

Estuvieron hablando y discutiendo durante una hora, hasta que vino Natsu.

Natsu se fue directamente a la barra ignorando a todos y se sentó.

Mirajanee que estaba en la conversación se dió cuenta de esto y se fue hacia Natsu.

_- Hola Natsu que quieres comer hoy?_ Dijo Mirajanee con su sonrisa de siempre.

_- Lo de siempre._ Dijo Natsu apenas en un susurro.

Los demás del grupo miraron hacia Natsu, Erza y Gray decidieron hacer algo para ayudar a su amigo.

_- Natsu, ya basta, dinos que te pasa_. Dijo seriamente Erza. Natsu solo la miró con una cansada expresión y volvio a mirar la barra.

_- Si te lo digo, te enfadaras._ Dijo tristemente.

_- No me enfadare, ven, cuentanoslo a Gray y a mi, te podemos ayudar. _Dijo Erza agarrandolo e la bufanda y arrastrandolo hacia una mesa.

Los tres se sentaron en una mesa apartada del resto.

_- Vamos, explicanos._ Dijo Gray. Natsu miró a Erza con un poco de miedo.

_- No te golpeare, vamos habla._ Dijo ella seriamente. Natsu suspiró y empezó a a Narrar los hechos.

**10 minutos mas tarde... =)**

_- BASTARDO!_ Gritó Erza golpeando a Natsu y mandandolo a volar hacia un paret.

_- Erza calmate!_ Dijo Gray sujetandola.

_- No quiero calmarme! Natsu! como has podido hacerle esto a Lucy! tu sabes lo serio que es la muerte!? he!? _Dijo Erza. Natsu de repente se levantó.

_- Que crees que no lo se?! _Gritó Natsu sorprendiendo a todos, no por el echo de gritarle a Erza, si no por el echo de que estaba llorando.

_- Que crees que no he llorado cada vez que pienso en ella?! que no me he golpeado cada vez que me miro en el espejo sabiendo lo que hize?! Tu no sabes nada! _Gritó Natsu llorando.

Todos miraron sorprendidos la escena, nunca vieron a Natsu asin.

Erza miró seriamente a Natsu y después suspiró._ - La quieres mucho no? _Dijo sorprendiendo y sonrojando a Natsu.

_- No sabes cuanto_. Dijo Natsu sonrojado apartando la mirada._ Daria mi vida por ella._

_- Lo se, lo sabemos todos. _Dijo Erza sonriendo. _Por eso no puedes rendirte Natsu._ Dijo Erza mirandolo seriamente.

_- Tienes que conseguir que te perdone._

_- Como?! No quiere saber nada mas de mi!_ Dijo Natsu nervioso._ Y yo no puedo vivir sin ella Erza, esque no puedo _Dijo deprimiendose.

_- Anda Natsu ven aqui _Dijo Lisanna abrazandolo para darle consuelo. _Desahogate, tiene que haber sido muy duro._ Dijo Lisanna acariciandole el pelo mientras el lloraba.

_- Entiende que es muy doloroso para ti, pero Lucy tambien tiene que estar igual o peor. _Dijo Lisanna a lo que Natsu solo pudo asentir.

Lisanna se llevó a Natsu a la sala de la enfermeria, allí el chico abrazó muy fuerte a Lisanna sorprendiendola y explotando en sollozos.

_- Lucyyy porfavor no me dejes! perdoname!_ Dijo Natsu abrazando muy fuerte a Lisanna mientras lloraba imaginando que la peliblanca era Lucy. Lisanna solo pudo acariciarle el pelo intentando relajarlo.

_- No queria! porfavor no me dejes! Lucy!_ Gritaba Natsu llorando.

* * *

Por otra parte en el gremio aun se oían los gritos de Natsu, nadie lo havia visto asin, pero también sabian que habia herido mucho a Lucy y entendian su comportamiento.

Happy miraba a la enfermeria desde una esquina, el tampoco sabia que hacer para que Lucy lo perdone, para el ella era su mejor amiga o como una madre y no sabia que hacer.

De repente Wendy le acarició la cabeza.

_- Lucy-san no puede estar enfadada eternamente, ya veras como en unos dias todo volverá a ser lo de siempre. _Dijo Wendy intentando animarlo pero Happy solo la miró con pena.

_- Tu no la viste Wendy, nunca la ví asin. _Dijo Happy con ganas de llorar._ Nos miraba dolida, con ira y rabia mientras lloraba. La muerte le arrebató a sus padres y a Michell y nosotros nos burlamos de ello. _Dijo Happy empezando a llorar._ Aun no me puedo creer que esto esté pasando, nosotros la hicimos llorar. _Dijo Happy llorando._ la traicionamos._

* * *

De mientras en la enfermeria.

Natsu paró de llorar y se alejó de Lisanna un poco sonrojado por la escena montada.

_ - Perdón._ Dijo sonrojado. Lisanna sonrió.

_- No tienes que ser tímido Natsu, lo que tienes que hacer es luchar por Lucy. _Dijo Lisanna mirandolo fíjamente.

_- Como?! no quiere ni verme! para ella ahora solo soy un compañero de hermandad y nada mas!_ Dijo Natsu seriamente y volviendose loco.

_- Calmate!_ Dijo Lisanna abofeteando a Natsu haciendolo callar. _Lo primero es calmarte! lo segundo es hacer que Lucy te perdone y lo tercero es coseguir que sea tu novia._ Dijo Lisanna seriamente.

_- n-o-v-i-a?!_ Dijo natsu nerviosamente tartamudeando y muy sonrojado haciendo reir a Lisanna.

_- Venga, por ahora ve a comer algo._ dijo Lisanna agarrando a un Natsu pálido y sonrojado arrastrandolo hacia la sala del gremio.

Al llegar de vuelta al salón todos volvian a ser los de siempre. riendo, bebiendo, peleando, bailando...

Natsu se sentó a comer un poco mas animado.

_- Natsu, me alegra verte mejor._ Dijo Happy poniendose en el hombro de Natsu.

_- Si, tranquilo Happy hare lo imposible para que Lucy nos perdone._ Dijo Natsu acariciandole la cabeza a Happy haciendolo ronronear.

- Aye! dijo Happy.

De repente las puertas de Fairy tail se abrieron y entró una hermosa rubia maga celestial. Todos la miraron sorprendidos y nerviosos.

Natsu miró sorprendido y nervioso a la chica que entró.

_- Lucy _Dijo Natsu nervioso y un poco triste.

La rubia ignoró el incomodo silencio que habia en el gremio y se sentó en la barra cerca de dónde estaban Natsu y Happy.

Mirajanee hizo una señal para que los demás hablaran y siguieran con lo suyo. Todos empezaron a hablar y todo volvió a la normalidad.

_- Mira-san traeme una limonada porfavor._ Dijo Lucy sonriendo.

Natsu, Happy y todos se sorprendieron por su buen humor.

_- Esto.. hola Lucy _Dijo Natsu nervioso.

_- Levy-chan ya he terminado la novela!_ Dijo animadamente Lucy llamando a Levy quien al oirla vino casi volando y ignorando a Natsu quien sintió una punzada en el pecho al ser ignorado por la chica.

Levy vino hacia Lucy y empezaron a hablar sobre la novela.

_- Esto Lucy como te sientes?_ Dijo Natsu intentando volver a hablar con Lucy pero ella lo ignoró, ni siquiera lo miró.

_- Lu-chan Natsu te esta hablando._ Dijo Levy mirando con pena al pelirrosado que se sentia dolido.

Lucy miró a Levy confundida.

_- Natsu? quien es Natsu? _Dijo Lucy confudida sorprendiendo a muchos, sobretodo a Natsu.

_- Natsu, tu amigo._ Dijo Levy nerviosa.

Lucy miro serimente a Levy.

_- Yo no tengo ningun amigo que se llame Natsu. _

Natsu sintió que su corazón hiba a explotar de dolor, le costaba respirar y de repente todo se volvió oscuro.

* * *

**Tranquilos que no ha muerto, solo ha perdido el conocimiento. XD Lucy aunque no lo parezca está muy dólida pero solo quiere finjir estar alegre.**

**que pena da Natsu, gracias por los reviews me han alegrado, creo que hare este fic largo, para Natsu no será fácil hacer que Lucy lo perdone y después tendrá que enamorarla no? ;) dejen sus reviews y opiniones sobre este comentario y gracias, todos me animais mucho para actualizar rápido. **

**Besos y ados! ;)**


	3. Chapter 3

Natsu pov:

Me desperte con dolor de cabeza, al parecer me desmayé. Mire a mi alrededor reconocí el lugar inmediatamente era la enfermeria de fairy tail.

_- Ya te has despertado?_ Dijo una voz que conocia muy bien, me giré y allí estaba.

_- Lucy _Dije yo sorprendiendome de que ella este aqui.

_- Antes de que digas nada te pido perdón por lo de antes, seguia enfadada contigo y creo que me pase un poco con el hecho de finjir que no te conozco perdón. _dijo Lucy seriamente apartando la mirada.

Yo simplemente me quede allí mirandola sorprendido queria hablar, disculparme por todo, abrazarla y no sotarla nunca pero simplemente mi cuerpo no me respondia.

_- No pienses lo que no es, te pido disculpas por pasarme contigo pero no te pienso perdonar lo que me has hecho Natsu, me has decepcionado y me has herido mucho_ Dijo Lucy mirandome con odio.

_- lo se_ Dije yo agachando mi cabeza para no mirarle el rostro.

_-Mirame._ Dijo Lucy secamente. Yo dificilmente levante la cabeza mirandola a sus hermosos ojoscolor chocolate que ahora me miraban con mucho odio.

_- Yo te admiraba Natsu_ Dijo ella sorprendiendome._ Hasta ese dia en que hiriste mis sentimientos y jugaste con ellos. _Dijo ella tristemente.

_- No era mi intencion! solo queria que fuera una broma normal, no sabia que las cosas se pondrian así._ dije mirandola a los ojos.

_- Pues se han puesto._ Dijo ella secamente.

_- Lucy, hay alguna manera de que me perdones? hare lo que sea! _Dije yo decididamente. Lucy me miró seria.

_- Mira hazme una favor. _Dijo ella, yo solo asentí esperanzado._ Vete a la mierda. _Dijo secamente para después levantarse y marcharse.

Yo solo me quede de piedra. Me odia, me detesta, no me soporta y todo porque? por aquella maldita broma, porque habre nacido tan denso? Lo que sea... una cosa esta clara, pase lo que pase, no me rendire, hare lo imposible para que me perdone.

* * *

Por otro lado Lucy salió y se fue a su apartamento. Aun estaba muy enojada con Natsu, habia jugado con sus sentimientos sabiendo lo de sus padres, intentaba perdonarlo pero cada vez que lo intentaba recordaba lo vivido con Natsu y Happy ese dia.

Ella llegó a su apartamente y se acostó. Soñaba con su pasado, recuerdos felizes vividos con sus padres y Michalle cuando ella apenas tenia cinco años. De repente se despertó porque alguien la llamaba.

_- Lucy!_ Gritó Happy sentado en su cama.

_- Happy!? que haces aqui?! no te dije que no vinieras?! _Dijo Lucy enojada.

_- Lucy espera! porfavor escuchame un momento! _Dijo Happy nervioso. Lucy miró hacia la derecha haciendo un lindo mohin.

_- Danos una oportunidad! Natsu y yo tenemos una sorpresa para ti. _Dijo happy llamandole un poco la atención.

Antes de que Lucy pudiera protestar Happy se la llevó volando ignorando sus protestas y se dirigió rapidamente sobre una montaña.

La dejó en la cima de un pino, desde ahi se podia ver todo magnolia y el atardecer.

_- Hermoso._ Dijo Lucy mirando el paisaje. Se quedo envobada y cuando volvió en sí Happy ya no estaba.

_- Happy! Dónde estas!? _Dijo Lucy nerviosa. De repente la palma de su mano tocó un sobre que estaba junto a ella.

Lucy miró el sobre donde ponia: para Luce. Lucy sabiendo ya quien lo escribió abrió el sobre y leyó la carta.

_Dear Lucy._

_Lucy ya se que no quieres hablar conmigo, por eso no me ha quedado otra que escribirte. No tengo palabras suficientes para expresar lo mal que me siento ahora mismo que no estás conmigo, siento un terrible vacio en mi interior, en mi corazón. Se que te he echo daño y eso es algo que nunca me voy a perdonar. Ya se que no sirve de nada rogarte y suplicarte para que me perdones por eso tengo una sorpresa para ti. Antes de nada quiero que sepas que para mi eres lo mas importante que me queda, ya perdí a Igneel no quiero perderte a ti tambien._

_Porfavor Lucy esa broma que te hize ha sido el error mas grande que he cometido en toda mi vida, si tu no eres feliz yo tampoco, por eso no te pido que me ames, que seas mi pareja ... pero quiero verte feliz, que volvamos a ser felices como siempre. Tu, yo y Happy_

_Lucy te quiero, mucho. Natsu_

_PD: ahora, si es de noche, porfavor mira el cielo._

Lucy com el rostro lleno de lagrimas levanto la cabeza mirando el cielo, ya era de noche. Estuvo esperando unos minutos cuando de repente desde la ciudad grandes llamas de fuego salieron volando hacia el cielo formulando palabres.

_Perdoname Luce, Te amo._

Lucy sonrió mirando el cielo mientras lloraba de felicidad.

_- Te perdono idiota, yo también te amo._

De repente la branca en la que estaba se rompió haciendo caer a Lucy hacia el suelo.

_- Kyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! _Gritó Lucy mientras caía cerrando los ojos esperando el impacto, que nunca llegó.

Natsu agarró a Lucy en brazos y la abrazó mientras ella empezaba a llorar desahogandose.

_- Perdoname Lucy._

Lucy miró sonrojada a Natsu y sonrió.

_- Te perdono, Natsu. _Dijo sonriendo Lucy para luego besarlo.

* * *

**Lamento la demora y tambien lamento deciros que este es el final, no tenia muchas ideas para este fic la verdad, solo trataba de que Lucy lo perdonara y ya esta, no tenia muchas ideas.**

**Dejen sus reviews sobre lo que os ha parecido la historia.**

**PD: si alguien esta enfadado de que este sea el final, me disculpo y porfavor ahorrense los insultos.**


End file.
